Spaghetti
by Nephie-Chan
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are eating Italian food... spaghetti of of one plate... what will happen?


**Spaghetti**

**Hey! This is my second One shot . I thought of this one when I was eating spaghetti and you might find the scene familiar. :P I'm not saying where I got the idea of that one xD… I do that at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice I would be rich and have a lot more anime's on my name!**

**Their ages are: 15 years old!**

Natsume sighed in defeat as he was walking in Central City staring at the girl beside him. Her brown hair that was normally tied in two pigtails were hanging loose and there was a big ribbon in her hair. The colour of the ribbon was ruby red. It fit his eyes. Her brown eyes were sparkling when she watched all of the little stands and shops.

Mikan was feeling very happy. She was in her favourite town in the whole wide world with one of her best friends! She took a little peek a Natsume and blushed. Well best friends… she wished it would become more, but she didn't want him to think she was one of his groupies… because… well… she wasn't. She looked back at the box in her hands and smiled. Fluff Puffs were the best!

Natsume sighed again. He was very bored. He had seen central town a thousand times and he didn't think it was special or something. Just a stupid town in a stupid academy. JOY… He rolled his eyes when he saw a couple of kids running circles around the fountain. This was stupid. He just wanted to spent the day ALONE, sleeping or reading his current manga Ghost Hunt.

Mikan also saw the little children running around the fountain and smiled wide. She wished she was younger so she could join them. She looked again at the box and noticed there was one Fluff Puff left. She took it out of the box and threw the box in a trash can. She ran a little forward, turned around and stared at Natsume.

Natsume stopped his tracks and looked at the brunette in front of him. He wondered what she wanted from him. It would be something stupid probably, like usual, something childish. When he opened his mouth to say something Mikan quickly put the Fluff Puff in his mouth. Natsume eyes grew wide in surprise, but regained the normal coldness when he ate the candy.

Mikan smiled brightly. He was eating the candy! She never felt so happy. She stared to walk beside him again and they walked further in silence. She didn't have much to say. Hotaru had told her to take some action. She had told Mikan that if you wanted a boy, you should chase him, just like she did with Ruka. They were now a year together… sometimes happy and sometimes killing each other.

Natsume swallowed the candy and his inner self smiled. She gave him her last piece of candy. They walked further and they came across of a new restaurant. It was an Italian restaurant. Natsume stood still, noticing that Mikan stood still a few meters behind him.

Mikan heard her stomach grumble and grunted. She should've eaten before she went to central town. She stared at the Italian restaurant they passed and stood still. Then she walked towards Natsume and slid her arm through his. Natsume looked at her with cold eyes, but Mikan didn't care. He at least didn't push her away, like he did with other girls. Mikan started to drag Natsume towards the restaurant and entered.

A man with black hair and a big moustache came walking towards them and pointed them a table. They walked towards the round table and sat down. Mikan immediately grabbed the menu plate and started browsing it.

Natsume felt a bit uneasy, he knew Mikan was broke after the candy and she expected him to pay for her, so she would pay him back later. But there was just one problem. He only had enough money with him for one plate of spaghetti. Only because he had countered an Ice Princess.

**Flashback:**

Natsume stood in front of the Ice Queen. He felt very angry. She was demanding 2 Million rabbits from him! That was what he had saved up for the time he had been in Academy and now she wanted it all? Life was no fair.

Hotaru was smiling evilly. She liked blackmailing people, especially people who she didn't get to black mail more often, like Natsume. Her own boyfriend Ruka was still popular, but she preferred to keep his pictures in an album she kept hidden beneath her bed. She didn't like it when other girls could see something that was hers and hers only.

Natsume grunted when he started at he picture she showed him. No wonder she asked two million rabbits from him. She probably found out how much he had saved up and decided to ask that amount. The greedy little wench.

Hotaru grinned when she saw Natsume staring at the picture. When she found out his little secret she had to laugh a little. This was just to good to be true. Now she only needed to put her camera into his room and see if the rumour was true that Ruka told her when she was blackmailing him.

Natsume was still staring at the picture. It contained a very humiliating position. He was lying on his bed, hugging on a plastic doll where he had glued Mikans face on. For him it felt like he was really hugging Mikan…. So he did the only thing he could do… He paid the two million rabbits and left the room with the picture he quickly burned.

**End of flashback:**

Mikan was smiling happily until Natsume grabbed the menu card out of her hand and put in back in to the standard. He called the waiter and told him to gave them a big plate of spaghetti. Mikan smiled, this was very romantic. She thought he wanted to be gentle to her so she smiled brightly at him.

Natsume turned a little red but covered it with his bangs. He felt a little guilty. She thought he was just being nice, while the was actually dead broke, like her… well almost like her. He still had fifty rabbits left.

When the plate came Mikan started to eat, just like Natsume. The only things that kept them busy was eating, they forgot they weren't alone. When Mikan grabbed a thread of spaghetti she started to eat it, but winced when she felt resistance. She didn't look where it come from, but started to pull the thread.

Natsume was also pulling the thread, also not noticing who was pulling the other side of the thread. He was almost at the middle of the thread the suddenly felt something warm and soft on his mouth. His eyes widened when he realised what it was…

Mikans eyes also widened when she stared at Natsume. She didn't even think of pulling back, so she pressed her lips even harder on his mouth.

Natsume stared at the brunette who was kissing him on the mouth. He didn't knew what to do anymore and decided there was only one thing he could do… kiss her back.

When they heard someone coughing they released each others lips and just stared at one another. Then they both smiled and they stood up, grabbing each others hands. Hey looked each other in the eye and they could see in there what they felt: I love you.

When Natsume paid the bill and they walked towards the exit he first hugged her and then he could only think of one thing:

The real Mikan was a way better hugger then the plastic Mikan!

The end…

**My oh my.. where the hell did this come from… the little kissing scene was from lady and the tramp or something like that I believe :P**

**This was me trying to make a fic with no dialogue, It wasn't as hard as I thought, but still little tough… I prefer dialogue! So tell me what you think…**

**LITTLE flames are allowed.. so no evil things ;)**

**I'll update When a Prince Meets a Princess later tonight or tomorrow… getting a headache from staring at the computer… and at the hospital I had to clean a dangerous room and it takes like FOREVER to disinfect it… so I'm really tired! **

**Explanations on why I updated that fic are included in the next chapter of when a prince meets a princess… thank you all for your patience!**

**Hugs!**

**Nephie-chan!**

**Please leave a review… HINT :P **


End file.
